A Different Kind of Unexpected
by wixley-kryptonese
Summary: 467. I'm a superhero and you're a supervillain and I saw you visiting kids at the children's hospital and letting them act like they defeated you and now it's really hard to punch you in the face – ft. Charles Xavier and Erik Lensherr, Hank McCoy
_467\. I'm a superhero and you're a supervillain and I saw you visiting kids at the children's hospital and letting them act like they defeated you and now it's really hard to punch you in the face_ – ft. Charles Xavier and Erik Lensherr, + Hank McCoy

* * *

"-hope you get well soon, David," Charles smiled at the young boy, before nodding supportively at his mother, who looked to her son guiltily – it had been bound to happen sooner or later, a parent accidentally hurting their child once their X-gene surfaced. Charles was just glad that she'd called him, to get the police off her back before they called child services.

Wheeling out of the room, Charles made his way towards the exit, only for a familiar mind to brush against his. Stiffening, Charles reached out, " _Erik?"_ His thoughts were clear, and Charles could scarcely believe what Erik presented him with – laughter, happiness, images of children in hospital beds making guns with their hands, shooting him, with Erik pretending to die.

" _I've been around all morning. Come see._ "

Charles blinked several times, before determinedly wheeling towards where Erik was, hoping to catch him before he left, maybe even convince him to come home to Xavier Mansion. Raven might even return, if she heard he was there.

He heard it before he saw it.

"-mommy said you were bad, but you're not. You're cool!" The child laughed, and Erik's followed. Charles felt a clenching in his chest, before Erik replied.

"Thank-you. I have a friend coming in a few moments – he's head of the X-Men, Professor X."

"Really?" There were several gasps from other children in the ward, before Erik was hounded with questions. Charles turned the corner, wheeling to a stop in the wide doorway, watching as Erik answered as many questions as he could. He felt relief, and hope – but also anger. " _If I could reach, I would punch you in the face_ ," he told the man, who's lip twitched in amusement, despite the truth of his statement. " _You shouldn't have left_."

" _I had to. Leave it be. Now get in here._ "

The kids, meanwhile, asked many questions, which Erik answered.

"What power does he have?"

"Mind-reading."

"Could he control us?"

"If he wanted to, but he doesn't, because he's a very good man."

"How long have you been friends?"

"Several years-"

"But how can you be his friend if you're a super-villain? How did you meet him?"

Charles answered before Erik could, speaking to the ward of children in their minds. " _I'm more than his friend_." Several faces turned in different directions, shocked at the voice in their head. Erik glanced at him, smile twisting in slight confusion. He spoke out loud. "Magneto and I met while I was on a mission for the CIA with my sister, Mystique."

"Really?" "Cool!" "What was your mission?" "You worked with the CIA?!"

Charles chuckled, nodding, "I can't tell you what the mission was, but we stopped the person we were trying to take down eventually – it was why the X-Men were formed. Erik and I founded them together though – it wasn't just me."

Erik looked away from him, "You give me too much credit."

"Yes," Charles narrowed his eyes, rolling forward before speaking playfully, "I can't say you founded them with me if you don't actually play any part in our team. Do you know-" he looked to the children around them, "Magneto is being a very silly man, going off on his own and earning this reputation as a 'super-villain' when he could be a hero." Erik narrowed his eyes, before the children started to ask more questions, which neither man was inclined to answer. Charles looked around, before speaking to them in their minds again.

" _I'm sorry, but Magneto and I have to go._ " There was a general consensus from the children that they didn't want Erik to leave just yet, but Erik stood from his chair, quieting their protests down.

"I haven't seen Professor X in a while, or any of the other X-Men. We need to catch up. I hope you all get better soon." He said goodbye to each of the children in turn, before coming over to Charles, taking the handles of his chair and wheeling him out while Charles tilted his head back, watching him calmly.

"You haven't changed. Not one bit."

Erik raised an eyebrow, "And how do you know that?"

"You always cared, Erik," Charles raised his own eyebrow as they entered the elevator, "Do you plan on coming home?"

"Where is this home you speak of?" Erik asked, giving a false smile, "Xavier Mansion? I believe that is a school now."

"It is, and it is also the home of any who wish it so – you will always have a place there, Erik."

"…I know." The rest of the elevator ride was silent, and when they hit the ground floor, Erik continued to push his chair, until they were outside and Hank, who had driven him and was waiting with the car in the disabled parking, jumped up, eyes wide.

"Erik-"

"Good morning, Dr McCoy," Erik nodded, before stopping in front of him. Charles turned his chair to face him.

"Come with us, Erik, please."

Erik lowered himself into a crouch in front of him, not looking away. "Charles, you know my answer already, _but_ – but, I will return. Not now…soon, but not now. I need some more time."

"Promise me, soon," Charles insisted, leaning forwards, hands going to his shoulders. "Erik-"

Erik gripped the arms of his chair, trying to regain his balance, "I promise, Charles, I promise I'll return soon – return _home_. Soon. I swear." They held eye contact, before Charles pressed their foreheads together. The professor wished he was coming with him, but he had promised he would come home. It was good enough. He would come home _soon_.

" _How long is 'soon'?_ "

Erik smiled, before thinking back at him, " _Enough time that this will be frustrating as hell_." Charles' brows knitted together in confusion.

" _What-"_

And then Erik kissed him, his lips pressing against Charles'. The professor's heart skipped a beat, his mind a mess, before he finally processed what was happening – _Erik is kissing me!_ – and started to kiss back. From behind them, he could hear Hank's reaction, both vocal and mental, but he didn't care, leaning forward-

Only to fall out of his chair, the kiss breaking abruptly as Erik caught him, pushing him back up, laughing breathlessly.

"You need to get a seat-belt or something."

Charles goggled at him, "Erik-" But the mutant only smirked, before turning and walking away. "Erik!"

"I'll see you soon, Charles!" The man called back, turning to wink at him before jumping into a cab. Charles tried to wheel over, before they pulled away – but his wheels wouldn't move. He looked down, only to see the metal of the wheels near the ground melted into a line, so that he couldn't turn them.

"Erik…" he growled, glaring at the cab that had already pulled from the bay. "How dare he."

Now he _really_ wished he could punch him in the face.


End file.
